


Snuggles

by Casmonster1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Snuggling, only explicit in the first bit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: After a long Hunt, Dean and Sam tease each other only to end up in bed.





	Snuggles

"All those people who think you're a tough guy, little do they know how you beg me to let you cum, my hands teasing you until you can't handle it" Sam nibbled at Dean's ear.

Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly, people could talk all they wanted, it wasn't like they had ever cared for talk. What they did in private was no one else's business. 

"Sam, we have a drive ahead of us, please stop making me hard, I already want to bend you over the hood and fuck you."

Sam grinned, playing with Dean's shirt, his hand disappearing underneath to explore the flesh he had memorized long ago. "Where would the fun be if I didn't tease you like crazy?"

It had been a game since they were younger, egging the other on and seeing who could break first. Little did the Brothers know how their teasing and games would shift into rough kisses in secret and touches to finally having to not hide once they hit adulthood.

Even if everyone wouldn't accept them, all that mattered was the fact that they loved each other more than anyone else. 

"It's better to get to the motel in one piece, Baby boy. Then you can do whatever you want with me." Dean promised with a kiss to Sam's lips.

Sam froze his hand as he felt Dean take it, gasping at the electricity that made him shiver. Dean always knew how to get to him, it never failed.... as hard as he tried to grow out of needing contact."You'll be keeping that prmoise, I'll stop my teasing as long as you don't stop stroking my knuckles."

Dean blushed, he hadn't even noticed he was doing it. "As you wish, Sammy. You don't even have to ask."

Dean kissed Sam's knuckles, humming as he turned back to the road.

It was still the little things that mattered the most to them, as it had always been the one constant with how they showed affection. light touches here and there. 

Dean miled as he felt Sam relax against him, his Boy was always a sucker for touching, not that Dean could blame him.

Dean pulled up and shut the engine off, turning to Sam. "Sweetie, we are here. can you wake up long enough to get inside?"

Sam blinked, rubbing his eyes. "Wasn't asleep, just resting my eyes and I can walk."

Dean nodded slowly, but he still helped Sam out his side, letting his Brother lean against him. "Well... our fun may need to wait, sweet boy."

Sam nodded, not even trying to hide his tiredness. "can we cuddle?"

Dean opened the door, closing it behind them and guiding Sam to the big bed. "Of course, honey. Lets just get these shoes off."

Sam reached for his shoes, pushing at them. 

Dean knelt down. "You are still a child when you're tired, Sammy."

Dean got Sam's shoes off, helping him lay down, kicking off his own shoes, climbing under the blankets.

Sam snuggled against Dean, burying his head in Dean's neck. "Love you, Dee."

DEan wrapped his arms around Sam. "Love you too, Baby Boy."


End file.
